Alex (SGTA)
Alex is a character and a secondary antagonist of the first season of Say Goodbye To America: Scatter Pre-Apocalypse Nothing is known about Alex's life before the outbreak Post-Apocalypse At some point, Alex joined Gregory's group. He is seen as a high ranking member of the Yard, and appears to want diplomacy over battle. Scatter "Help" Alex joins Gregory's group when they arrive at the Target and watches Brooks shoot Judy. He and Brooks take Niklas hostage. He is saddened by the news of Richardson's death inside the Target "Gone" Alex and Nils make a bet to see how many hairs it would take to pull off to wake up Niklas. He loses and gives Nils a half melted crunch bar before sending the man to get Gregory. After getting no response from Niklas and being spat on, Alex slaps the kid in the face. Later, in the woods, Alex and Maxwell find Dexter snooping around and drag him to Reid, who holds Jason hostage. After Leo discovers the small group, Alex says that they killed Niklas, while Jason claims he is alive. He tells Leo Henderson that they are reasonable people and have so far only killed Judy, and Alex claims it was his call, although it is uncertain who actually called it. He offers protection from the psychopaths in his group for half of the supplies in Apex. After Leo offers up another idea, Alex decides on the former's and leaves to tell Gregory. After Leo flees with Dex and the group find dead bodies, Alex, with the others, pursue Leo through the woods "Death" Alex is seen when Gregory and the rest of his militia return from the Massacre at the Target and tells him that Niklas was freed. He tells Gregory that Sean Moreland was on duty and gathers the crowd for Sean's fight with Avi, during which the latter is killed and Sean is exiled. Alex, along with Liam and Callum, are sent back to the Target to try and follow the group to their home. On their walk down, Callum reveals his homosexuality, and his fears of what people might do. Alex reassures him that several people would have his back no matter what, including himself, Liam, Spencer, Nils, Brooks and Gregory himself. When the three later arrive at the Target, Alex suggests searching insider before both Liam and Callum are killed by Ruben Eastview and Alex is forced onto the ground. Alex is then forced by Niklas to read the latter's kill list, and sees his own name crosses off. Alex's final words to the boy are "Go ahead. Make sure you didn’t prematurely cross my name off. I’m tired anyway" Niklas then shoots Alex in the head Season 2 "Wet Ribbon" When Maine Ryan, Max and Taz arrive at the Target, they find Alex's corpse after it is turned over by Maine Killed Victims *Numerous counts of zombies *Possibly unnamed people Killed By Niklas * As Alex, Liam and Callum arrive at the Target, the other two are killed immediately and Alex is forced onto the ground. After talking with Niklas about his new kill list, Alex gives up and allows the former to shoot him in the head, killing him Appearances Season 1 *Help *Gone *Death Season 2 * Wet Ribbon (Corpse) Trivia *Although he does not appear in "Fears", Alex is still credited under "Also Starring" Category:Say Goodbye To America Category:Characters Category:Scatter Category:Antagonists